


after war, peace

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alrich Wren (Mentioned), F/F, Family Fluff, Force Ghosts, Kanera - (Mentioned), blatantly non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: After many years, Kanan drops in on Sabine.  They talk, and maybe tease each other just a little.





	after war, peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



“I thought you were a wolf or something,” said Sabine, grinning, as the transparent, luminous figure of Kanan Jarrus, lightsaber on his belt with eyes clear and face unscarred, picked his way around the maze of rocks towards her.

He let out a snorting chuckle, slowing to a halt and crossing his arms over his chest; his outline was shimmering faintly in the sun, but the long grass still rustled gently as his feet and shins moved through it. “Oh, is that the greeting that I get?”

She tipped her head over to one side, considering, folding her own arms as if a mirror. “I think I can spare another – praise the Ashla you fixed your hair.”

He ran his ungloved hand over the dark brown braid, smiling infectiously like a kid as he turned back to her and winked. “I see you’ve changed yours too, Ms Wren – I’m presuming it’s still Wren?”

Sabine’s hair was still short and royal purple, but with a soft pink highlight at the side that she ruffled with a slightly embarrassed smirk. “Still Wren, and so’s my daughter – no, not another question, I get one in first!”

She mock-frowned at him until he raised his hands in surrender. “Are you still Kanan Jarrus, or are you Caleb Dume now?” Her tone was serious until she gave in to a tiny smirk, laughter lines gathering at her eyes. “Or Caleb Syndulla, for that matter?”

He spread his arms as if in teaching. “To you, I am still Kanan.”

“You didn’t specify the last name.”

“Does it matter?” he asked, flushing slightly himself, but cut her off before she could retort. “And who’s the mysterious lady fortunate enough to have my Sabine as a spouse?” - the pride was palpable in his voice.

“Sabine?” called a voice, and a dark-skinned Zabrak poked her head out of their brightly painted house, little girl wrapped around her legs. “Who are you talking to?”

Sabine turned back and beamed, blue light dancing around her eyes as she beckoned an invitation. “Taneth, you know Alrich, but have you met my other father?”


End file.
